YOU FOUND ME
by linalicious
Summary: His life in ruins, he hides himself with his music. In the shadows is his light. Rated Mature for later chapters...
1. Prologue

**YOU FOUND ME**

**

* * *

  
**

"How… I don't understand…" I was tearing at my scalp, the pain overtaking me. "Why did you do this? David you were at my wedding how could you?" I looked between him and Hannah, guilt spread over their faces. I loved them, my wife and my best friend, but here they sat unraveling my feelings.

"I'm sorry. I just can't pretend anymore. Our marriage was a mistake." Her face was bitter, cold.

I swallowed the lump growing in my throat. "This is it then? After everything? You… you're just leaving like that?" I shouted at her. The anger was seeping through, and my fists were shaking with rage.

The woman I loved for the past few years, the woman I married, intending on spending forever with. The woman that broke my heart.


	2. Beginning

**This story is a request from a friend.**

**It's very vague now... just give it a chance and enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

I don't count the days anymore. I don't thumb through our wedding album like before. My life now was as far from love as I could get. There is nobody out there for me that I want more than Hannah, and I can't have her.

"Snap out of it man! We're on in 4 minutes!" Jason threw a water bottle at me and I dumped some on my head. I needed to wake up from my nightmare. The crowd was insanely loud, but nothing registered. I straightened myself out and grabbed my microphone.

Brent poked his head through the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah I'll be out. Let me just finish this." I waved the half empty bottle of water at him and he closed the door. Tonight was one of our biggest shows and I couldn't get past this weird feeling in my stomach. I missed her terribly today, but that wasn't completely it. I felt like this was really the end. Or the beginning.

The familiar tune started and I stepped onto the stage to be greeted by the chaos. I loved this feeling more than anything now. It was my life source. I stood and absorbed the energy of the fans, and in that instant nothing else mattered. It was all about the music.


	3. Encore

**Enjoy! I know it's short but I think all of these chapters will be.**

**They jump ahead a lot so there's nothing else I can write now =(**

**Next chapter will come soon!**

* * *

The concert was a blur. We finished before I knew it and I just had to go back out. Half of the crowd was gone, but I needed this. I needed more. I convinced the guys and we stepped back out to half of the cheers from before.

"You guys are amazing! We never do this but we are all deeply grateful to our fans and we want to show how much we care about you all. It doesn't seem right to end the show yet, and so to those who are still here we thank you with these songs!" I could feel my eyes stinging from the emotion. I grabbed my guitar and did what I knew best.

The stands were patched with holes from those who had left. It made seeing the ones who were left really easy. I looked around the arena and my eyes were pulled to a set of dark and vibrant eyes. They were glistening with tears. She was captivating, and I couldn't help myself from looking her way through our last songs. I had to know her name.

"Thank you Chicago! We live for our fans and we are so grateful you are here!" I felt Jason's hand on my back directing me towards the back.

"Wait are we done? I can't go yet… There's…" I stammered. I couldn't leave yet. I wanted to meet _her_.

"Man it's almost midnight. We were only supposed to be here until 10:30. We have an early start in the morning!"

That was true. We still had Ohio tomorrow and dozens of cities after that. There was nothing I could do. I looked back at the stands to where she had been standing but everyone was making their way out and she was gone.

I went straight to the bus and crawled into my bunk, then pulled the sheets over my head and turned on my iPod. The music drowned out the world and nightmares overtook me.


	4. Nothing

**Enjoy! Finally a longer chapter!**

**Also the title has changed to reflect my inspiration!**

**Listen to You Found Me by The Fray!**

**

* * *

**

The tour was exhausting at this point. Months had passed since our extended show in Chicago, and everything just seemed so grey after that. It didn't help that snow was falling and the roads were literally grey. We were finally nearing the end of the tour, making our last stop at another random university, and I couldn't be happier. I made plans to lock myself at home after we were finished and not travel again for quite a few weeks. My mind could not stand another bus ride.

I looked out at the depressing cornfields that made up the landscape. It was like a sea of yellowish brown waves out here in the middle of nowhere. The plants wilted, dead or depressed like me, and unable to stand tall because of the weight on them. My sorrow was their snow. I munched on my Fritos and layback, hoping today went smoothly and excited for tomorrow when all this would be over.

"We're almost there man!" Jason practically squealed from the front of the bus.

"Where is there exactly? Are we in Nebraska still?" I hadn't been paying attention to the road lately. My mind was still lost in the past… running through thoughts of Hannah and those glistening toffee eyes in the crowd.

"Nah were in Indiana. We were in Nebraska last week… Where have you been?" he eyed me curiously.

"Oh. Ok let me know when we get there." My eyes darted away and I went into my bunk to lie down and lose myself again.

I felt the bus jerk to a stop moments later and got up for a juice from the fridge. The windows looked out to a campus like many of the others we had visited. Red brick buildings detailed with statues and lots of green. I remembered it from years back… back when happiness was my home.

I stepped out of the bus, my boots leaving a fresh path through the snow. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going for a walk." I bellowed as I stuck my hands in my pockets and set forth through the snow. It was already dark, even though it couldn't be past 5. There was fresh snow falling from the sky and it danced around the lamp posts that lined the walk. I sat on the deserted stone benches around the fountain and sighed.

I saw Brent coming towards me from the corner of my eye. He stopped in front of me and looked down disappointed. "You okay?"

"No. I haven't been. How am I supposed to move on from what she did? There's nothing to move on to… my life is and will always be the same… but without her now. She left me and took everything that mattered. What is left when you give yourself completely to the one you love? Nothing." I raised my arms to my head and hid myself underneath them.

"There's life. She didn't take that from you. Maybe you can't get back what you lost, but you can be someone else." He assured me.

"Yeah. I guess. Let's go." I followed him back to the concert hall and rehearsed with the rest of the guys before we opened for the show.


	5. Again

**I know the last one wasn't quite 1000 words, so here's this one too!**

**And yay it's finally getting good! Let me know what you decide...**

* * *

I started playing, filling the silence with music. My music brought me to life. The words flowed out of me and the audience sang along empowering my broken spirit. All eyes were on me and I returned their stares with a smile. A smile that was stopped short when I gazed at the eyes from my memory.

She was standing next to a friend that shared some of her features, but nothing could compare to her. Her eyes were hypnotizing. I felt a rush of warmth through me and my voice broke.

I continued hastily, apparently nobody had noticed. My eyes kept meeting hers throughout the show and eventually I could take it no more. I stepped out and pleaded with Jason to do his song.

He stepped on stage strumming his guitar and moving the audience with his song. I darted to the back and downed a glass of water. My forehead was drenched. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave this time like I had before.

Screams interrupted my thoughts and then I heard the music stop. I ran back to the side of the stage and saw security pulling up someone from the crowd. I recognized the girl who climbed up after her pleading with the men to help her friend. I looked at the limp body in the arms of one of the security men and _her_ glistening eyes were closed to me.

He carried her to the back. Her friend was almost in tears panicking over her lifeless form. I heard the music start again and then Brent came to pull me back on stage.

We finished the show; all the while I couldn't get her out of my mind. As the last song ended I dropped my guitar and walked off stage to where the two women were.

A pair of sweet toffee eyes looked back at me. Her friend was trying to make her drink some juice.

"Hello." I introduced myself. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She looked nervous.

"She's fine now thanks. This is Eun and I'm her sister Mae." The one next to her informed me.

"Nice to meet you. So can I ask what happened?" I looked towards Eun and she looked at her sister.

"We were listening to the song and all of a sudden she collapsed. She fainted and a few people stepped on her. That's when security got involved." Mae retold the events while Eun looked away embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad you're okay now. I think I remember you from our show in Chicago..." This time her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yeah we came and saw you this summer. It was a great show. We were still there when half of the crowd had left! It was nice of you to give such an encore." Her glow was back and her eyes smiled back at me.

"It was our pleasure. Our fans are the best and it's the least we could do to thank 'em." This was true. I still could not grasp how we had gained so much fame.

"Hey we're heading back to the bus now. They're packing all the gear and we want to grab something to eat!" Jason yelled before the door closed behind him.

"Oh well it was nice meeting you." Eun smiled.

"Yeah and thanks for the juice!" Mae added.

"Are you sure you're okay? Since you fainted it might be a good idea to get some food. You're welcome to come with us if you want." I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. "Or we could drop you off at your place at least. Either way I'd hate to leave you here like this…"


	6. Private

**Here's the next one! **

**Next time you can just comment your decision instead of messaging =)**

**This one doesn't have a decision, but the next one might!!**

* * *

She looked back at me without responding, probably debating the options. Mae was trying to catch her eye to say something, but she wasn't aware. After a second Eun spoke up. "It would be nice if you could drop us off at home I guess."

"Whatever you say! But you're going to miss out…" I chided.

Mae looked at Eun reproachfully. She had obviously wanted to go with us but decided not to say anything. I got the feeling she was looking out for her sister's feelings.

I walked with them both to the bus. Eun sat down at the small table, Mae following right behind her. I could tell Mae was a bit more outspoken, as she had no problem talking to the guys and asking questions. Eun sat quietly next to her, occasionally looking out of the window. I'm not sure if she was just nervous, or always like this. Her silence just made me more anxious to figure her out. I sat down and joined the two, listening to the random conversation they were having with the band. The bus driver was still in the john, apparently taking his time.

"So where are you all headed now that the tour is over?" Mae asked.

Eun met my eyes. "We really don't have anywhere to go for a few weeks. We were actually going to plan that out tonight. We've all been so busy, this is the first time we actually get to discuss it. So what do you guys think?" I addressed my band.

"I have a friend in Chicago I wanted to hang out with for some time. We could all go there!" Jason recommended.

"Yeah we can leave tomorrow and spend the weekend there. But tonight, I say we go check out the local bar scene!" Brent urged.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun!" Mae broke in. She was on the edge of her seat, enthralled in our conversation. "I can recommend some great bars! Damn Eun, if you didn't have to eat…" She teased her sister.

"I don't need to…" Eun stated.

"Yes you do! You fainted! Anyway we can go afterwards!" Mae argued. She gave us directions to the bars all the while bouncing with excitement.

The bus driver finally got back in the cab and we followed Mae's directions to their place. I still didn't know what to say to Eun. I hoped they would be at the bars so that I could see them before we left tomorrow. She followed Mae out and missed the last step, falling face down on the pavement.

"EUN!" her sister screamed.

"I'm okay. I just didn't see it." She muttered as I got out to help her up.

I didn't believe that. Her head was practically spinning. "You know what, I think I should stay for a bit to make sure you're okay. I'll meet you guys at the bar in like an hourish?"

They nodded and the bus pulled away. I helped Eun up the three flights of stairs to the apartment. The place was nice, small but open.

"Elle! Are you here?" Mae called.

"Who's Elle?"

"That's my roommate. Her room is that one down the hall." She answered pointing. There was no response from behind the door so I assumed she wasn't there.

"So where do you sleep then?" I looked towards Eun.

"Huh? Oh no I don't live here. I'm just visiting Mae. I still live at home in Illinois" She walked over to the futon and sat down. "This is my bed for now though." She pointed out.

"Oh well that explains why you guys were at our Chicago show." I came to sit down next to her while Mae fumbled around in the kitchen.

"Yeah and because Eun is a die-hard fan! She loves your songs and practically knows everything about you guys!" Mae shouted over the noise from the sink.

She got a bit red at those words and looked away. "Why aren't you wearing your wedding band?" She finally spoke.

I looked to where her eyes were, and stretched my fingers. I felt naked without it, but I couldn't kid myself by wearing the symbol of a broken marriage. Nobody other than my band knew. I hadn't even told my family. This was the second week not wearing it and it was still very hard to let go.

"I haven't really made it public. I like to keep my personal life private…" The way I said it sounded a bit rude, but she changed the subject before I could say anything else.

"I understand. So do you have any new songs in the works?"

"Well, our tour hasn't given us much free time, but I've started to sketch out a few songs. I'm actually working on one now… That show in Chicago was what inspired me." Her eyes were what inspired me, but I wasn't going to say that.

"Yeah it was amazing. People are still talking about it or wishing they had been there. News spreads fast!" Mae informed as she walked over with a bowl.

"Well it was the first time we played that kind of encore. The fans were so great! We just couldn't end the show." I recalled.

Mae brought over a table for Eun and gave her the bowl of noodles. "Sorry but it's a bit late to cook… this should give you some energy though. Eat up!"

"Thanks." Eun smiled and dug in.


	7. Quarters

**LOL the answers are obviously coming up... ENJOY!**

**And he stayed behind to make sure Eun got safely to her apartment!**

**I doubt Mae would have been able to catch her if she fell down the stairs...**

**Read all the way til the end! There's a decision needed for this one =)**

* * *

Mae didn't have a car so we were walking up the hill to the bars. They had both spent an hour getting ready while I watched Wall-E on the futon. They looked amazing, but I was sure the guys would be wasted by now. We got to the bar and the doorman recognized me right away, leading us up a flight of stairs. The guys were already there, drunk of course. They had reserved the upstairs for us so that we could have some privacy from the hoard of college kids already there.

"Oh my god! This is great!" Eun shouted over the noise. She was so excited because she hadn't been asked for her ID at the door. It bothered me at first that she wasn't 21, but it didn't really matter. Her sister of course was beaming that Eun was able to get it. She had wanted to take her bar hopping but had to resort to frat parties instead.

"Oh I'm going to call some of my friends, see you later!" Mae left to go outside leaving Eun and me sitting alone at the booth next to the guys.

"Friends, sure. She's probably calling her boyfriend. She's been miserable the whole day because she hasn't seen him." I laughed as we ordered some drinks and began talking about her school. She seemed relaxed talking about her friends and her life as a college student. I had the feeling that I had something else to say, and then I remembered my ring.

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude earlier when you asked about my wedding band. It just hurts to talk about it sometimes… You see, my wi… my ex thought we weren't working out. She left me for one of my best friends… Dave." I looked towards him now; he was slurring something to Brent. Even though he was still in the band, I never directly spoke to him unless I had to. "I finally decided to take it off. There's no reason to keep wearing something that no longer means anything."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She apologized. "I hope you're okay…"

"Yeah I am. It's been excruciating at times, but I've gotten through it. You just have to remember what's beautiful in life." I looked at her glistening eyes again and smiled. She blushed slightly. "So you look a lot better now. I'm glad the noodles helped."

"I couldn't eat because I was excited... and we never really had time for dinner. It was super hectic all day." She admitted. "Once I got to the show, the heat and everything got to me... I've never fainted before so I guess it was pretty bad."

"Please promise you won't let this happen again." I was honestly worried. "If you're still hungry I can order us some food?"

"No. I'm good now. And yeah I promise. I'm not that stupid to do this again…" She smiled.

"Ok well try not to drink too much alcohol..."

"God! You're starting to sound like my mom..." She complained. We both laughed and I dropped the subject.

"I'm back!" My attention was directed to Mae's voice as she came up the stairs with her boyfriend and some girls. "These are some of my sisters, Andrea, Tina, Carrie, Lynn and Addie. And this is my boyfriend Alex."

We all started having a great time after that. Brent couldn't keep his eyes off Addie and Jason was playing his guitar for the other girls, who were practically drooling.

"Oh lets play quarters!" Someone suggested. We got around a table and I sat next to Eun. Mae and Alex were next to her, and Brent and Addie next to me.

I started with Alex. He was fast, and bounced the quarter in the shot glass on his first try. "Haha beat that!" He challenged.

I didn't get mine in until after Addie had already passed to Brent. Eun was after me, and she was having a hard time.

"C'mon you can do this!" I held the quarters in my hand to help her, but she couldn't get any in. Mae was waiting impatiently, because she hadn't yet had a turn. "Hold the quarter like this." I demonstrated. She copied me but was still not getting it in.

When Brent got his in I tried to go slow to give Eun a chance. Trying to fail I actually got lucky and had to pass.

"AHH no! Eun! You lost! I didn't even get a turn!" Mae complained.

"Sorry! I've never played this game." Eun threw back. She downed her drink, got up and walked towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked, coming to stand next to her.

"Nothing. I just got a little frustrated… I guess I don't feel like partying tonight." She looked up at me frowning.

"Neither do I really. If you want we can go to the bus and watch a movie while Mae and her friends finish up here?"

"Yeah… okay." She hesitated.

I wasn't sure why she was so uncertain. Maybe she was scared of me? Or maybe it was just natural to be a bit reserved. I tried to be genuine as we walked towards the bus and I let her in. The guys had made a mess in the back.

"Wow… sorry about the mess. I haven't been back here in a while so I didn't know it was this bad… Anyway these are the movies we have so what do you want to watch?" I said as I pushed away some of the garbage and tried to clean up.

She looked them over and finally spoke. "Oh I've wanted to see this movie for a while now!" She handed me the blue ray and I put it in without noticing what it was.

I threw some of the cans off the seats and made room for us. She sat down, a little more confident in herself and I joined her.

"Up? You've never seen this? It's such a good movie." I told her as the menu came on.

"No! I've been living in a cave!" She laughed. "They say it's sad…"

"Yeah a bit. I'm here though so if you need to cry just let it all out!" I joked.

The movie was great. We laughed a lot and apart from the few sad moments she seemed to be really enjoying herself. My eyes were getting heavy though. It was late and I had a long day. Eventually my eyes closed. The last I remembered where the dogs in the sky…

* * *

**Ok so he's passed out, and you're still awake... What do you do??**

**I don't want to give choices this time because I want you to decide exactly what you would do!**

**And you can't include anything involving anyone else. **

**So nothing like: I ran into so and so... Or you will kill my creativity!=P **

**Make it short, not to involved. Just direct me and I'll do the rest! =)**


	8. Singer

**Here's another! Sorry about the timing... The sorority has been killing all my time!**

**OOH! Don't forget to make a decision for this one!**

* * *

I awoke all of a sudden, unsure of where I was. It was completely dark so I stumbled around trying to find my way. I was still in the bus. The windows were closed shut, not letting any light in. I found the remote and turned on the television. That illuminated my surroundings and I noticed Eun was lying on the couch with her eyes closed. She looked beautifully peaceful, so I lay my jacket over her to keep her warm. She didn't open her eyes, so I left to try and figure out where the rest of the band was.

The bus wasn't parked far away. I reached the bar in less than a minute and searched all over but nobody was there. I was starting to worry so I walked down the block and still there was no sign. I headed back to the bus and immediately felt guilty. Eun was awake and on the phone.

She hung up the phone when she saw me. "I'm so sorry I left you… I went to look for everyone since it's getting late." I apologized.

She didn't seem upset and instead smiled up at me. "It's okay. I was worried too so I called Mae. She and her friends took your band to a bar out of town. It sounds like they're in no hurry to leave yet…"

"Oh. Well did she give you directions? I could get Mac to drive us there. It's your choice of course, but there's no reason to stay in this parking lot if nobody else is here."

"Yeah let's go. It's only about 15 minutes from here. I'm kinda excited too… they sounded like they were having fun!"

We got to a run down looking building with a huge sign that read Cox's. It was definitely not the kind of place I was accustomed to. Eun stepped out and I noticed her shiver, so I ran back inside and grabbed my jacket. "Thanks Mac. We'll probably be done here in a few." I called over my shoulder as I stepped out.

I walked over to Eunice and placed my jacket over her shoulders. "Here. It's freezing out."

"Oh thanks. That's so nice." She looked a bit unsure so I walked over and opened the door for her.

"Well after you." I motioned then followed her inside. Everyone was at the back towards a stage, and I suddenly realized what all the hype was about. Karaoke night.

"You made it! YAY!!" Mae screamed as she ran and hugged her sister. She, and all the rest of them were beyond drunk now. "I'm going up next!!! Jason and I are singing Iris!"

"You are?" I looked towards Jason who was downing the last of his Miller Light.

"Yah man. This is fun. You should've heard Brent and Addie earlier. He dragged her up there because she was so against singing, but they were awesome!"

"And it wasn't nice… but oh well!" Addie exclaimed, leaning back on Brent. They were both joyously intoxicated.

Eun looked as uncomfortable as I felt. We were both clearly the odd ones out since everyone else was _gone_. Out of nowhere Mae appeared and slapped my back. "I signed you guys up!! Get ready Eun!"

"Oh my god no you didn't!" Eun complained. Her face flushed and she ran after Mae. "I can't sing! This isn't funny… What song did you even pick? Oh my god… I hate you…"

Mae was laughing out loud. "It's a surprise! And don't worry you'll be fine! You have the greatest singer with you… isn't that what you called him? Or did you say the sexiest…"

I laughed along with her. "Really? So which is it then? Sexy or great? I'm really interested in this conversation…" I couldn't help but put Eun on the spot, even though she was already burning red. I was honestly curious… She looked around unsure about what to say while avoiding my eyes.

"Eun! Answer the man! You're not getting out of this…" She gave Mae a death glare.

* * *

**Aww sorry for embarrassing you!!**

**I know it's horrible but seriously... what would you say in this situation??**

**Type in your exact response! Because I'm interested as well! LMAO**

**And put it in little "" so that I can quote you! HAHA**


	9. Sorry

**OMG last night was so awesome! Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**I know it's like 5pm, but I seriously woke up just an hour ago!**

**AHH! **

* * *

"OH MAE!" Eun joked, but I could hear her mumbling under her breath "I'm going to kill you." She turned to me and her mouth opened, about to say something. All that came out was "eh…" while she thought and then she smiled and walked away blushing.

"Wait!" I called to her as I ran up to meet her. She sat down at a table in front of her and looked up at me, still embarrassed. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just…" her words died out. She turned away and I felt horrible for making her feel this way.

A massive balding guy came on the stage and started singing "Bye, Bye, Bye" to the laughter of the whole bar. He danced along with the song and eventually Eun broke into a smile as well and started laughing.

"I should apologize to you for getting upset. I just took things too seriously." She finally admitted. She grabbed my hand and led me back to the table.

"Eun, I'm sorry! I won't tease you anymore!" Mae apologized and came to hug her. The two sisters made up quickly and we sat down to have more drinks.

"Up next are Eun and her Mr. Sexy?" The DJ called confused.

Mae laughed out loud. "Oops! That's you two! Go go go!" She pushed. The guys were all cheering us on. I looked at Eun who was clearly embarrassed and not wanting to stand up.

I bent down next to her and whispered, "It's okay. I'm here for you. Don't take it out on them… If you have to get angry you can attack me all you want. Anyway it's not the end of the world. And I really want you to sing with me… Please?" I held out my hand and after a moment of hesitation she took it. I could feel her shaking as we walked up to the stage.

The small crowd of locals looked up interested. I was sure none of them even knew my band or me. Their song choices proved it. To them we were just a bunch of random guys, but for some reason that made me more nervous. Or was I nervous about sounding horrible to her? I looked at Eun unsure. She looked okay, more relaxed, so I let my insecurities go. The DJ gave us the thumbs up and we were on.

The tune started, and I didn't recognize it at first. Eun was laughing though and then the words came on the screen.

It starts with. One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

_All I know_

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

_It's so unreal_

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to

_Watch you go_

I kept everything inside and even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

_Tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter…_

The band and everyone at the table was laughing as I hurried to catch the words before they flew by. She had the easy parts, which I guess was okay because she was a lot more nervous than I was. Surprisingly it ended really quickly and before I knew it we were back at the table laughing while everyone complimented us. She grabbed a beer and handed me one. We chugged it down and laughed at our attempt at karaoke.

The night wore on and eventually all of us were past the point of drinking anymore. Addie and Brent had stumbled back to the bus first, and eventually David left as well. Jason was still flirting with the other girls.

"This was so fun!" Eun slurred. "I can't believe we sang up there… I would never do that!" She was curled up against me with my jacket around her shoulders.

"Hey Eun it's time for us to go. Alex's roommate is parked outside."

"Oh but I'm not ready… I…" She looked up at me then back to Mae.

"We have to go! You have to wake up in 3 hours to catch the train to Chicago!" Mae pushed.

"Fine." She sighed defeated, and got up to follow Mae.

"If you need a ride to the city you could hitch one with us. We're leaving in the morning, and that way you don't have to worry about waking up." I know it sounded so forward but I didn't want to say goodbye to her.

Mae looked at me and smiled. "That sounds like a good plan Eun! You should totally go with them!"

* * *

**And I know it's a short one! I'm kind of losing inspiration for it =O**

**So for this one can you decide yes or no if you are going and if you want him to drop you off at home or the city!**

**OMG my brain is drained!**


	10. Byes

**Glad you like the story! I know what you mean about busy too… **

**I hate the crunch before finals! I definitely can't wait until next Wednesday!**

**I'll be officially done with this semester! **

**So this is a short chapter with no decision.**

**It's more of a "thanks for reviewing!" gift!**

**I'll post the longer decision chapter this weekend for sure!**

* * *

"Oh my god! Can I really?" Eun exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Yeah it's no problem. We should probably get on the bus now and find you a bed before Jason decides to invite everyone and you're left sleeping on the floor." I warned.

"Oh but what about all of my stuff? It's in Mae's apartment!"

"Hrm. Didn't think of that. Well I guess we could make a side trip." I hoped she wouldn't reconsider coming with us.

"You don't need that stuff. I'll take care of it. Wasn't it just a hoodie and a couple shirts? I'm sure you can manage without them until next time!" Mae explained.

"True. Okay but don't lose them! It's my favorite hoodie!"

"I won't! Now go and have some fun downtown!"

"I will! And this was fun!" Eun added.

"Aww well thanks for visiting me! Tell mom and dad I miss em! And give everyone a hug for me!" Mae squeezed her sister as they said their goodbyes. "Call me!" She shouted as we parted ways in the parking lot.

"OKAY! BYE!" Eun hollered back. "So it is really nice of you to let me ride to Chicago." She said turning to me.

"Yeah my pleasure. We rarely get to have as much fun as we did tonight, so it's the least I can do to repay you and your sister!"

"Yeah I still can't believe you dragged me up on stage. I was so nervous I could cry… but I didn't." Her cheery laughter stirred well-being into me. "Did you notice I had my eyes closed for the first minute?"

"Really? I had no clue. My eyes were glued on the screen trying to read and sing fast enough!"

"How do you not know that song? I know every word by heart!" She boasted.

"I don't know! I guess I've been living in a cave as well!" It was hard not to laugh and enjoy myself around her. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed this much. "Well here are the two extra bunks. You should probably pick one in case Jason invites anyone to come with us as well. I'm going to make sure he's coming first of all. Just get yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a bit."

She nodded so I turned around and headed back to the bar.

"Jason where you planning on coming back with us? Or are you okay staying here until we come back for next year's tour?"

"Oh. We're leaving already? Damn okay." He stood up and all the girls stood up with him. "Bye loves. It was nice meeting all of you!" He was a magnet for chicks. They all swooned and giggled and said their farewells.

"Hurry up man! Mac is already pissed as hell!" I left then, knowing Jason was finally behind me. Back on the bus I noticed the curtain to Eun's bunk was drawn closed. I wasn't sure if she was asleep. I decided to let her be, knowing she needed to rest as well after the events from before.

My stomach was growling so I found a bag of chips and sat in the back watching the rest of "Up" from where I remembered last. I really did love this movie, but this time didn't compare to when I was watching it with Eun. I sighed, wishing she could have been awake to accompany me.

Eventually the bus began to move and I decided to go back to my bunk before the sun came up. I needed a few more hours of sleep or I would not be able to function later. David's snoring filled up the small space where the bunks were. I opened the curtains to my bunk and saw Eun sleeping under the covers.

I was taken aback at first, not sure why she was there and what her intentions where. It was late though, and the guys were all asleep now so I didn't want to ask. I didn't want to wake her either. The curtains were still drawn over the other bunk exactly as before, so she must have been in my bed from the beginning. I took out my phone for light and started to rearrange the sheets in it to my liking. I pulled the pillow towards me then and noticed a large stain underneath it. Dried up vomit. It wasn't the only stain either. No wonder she had chosen my bunk. I guess being jaded for the past months had me completely oblivious to the craziness my band mates were capable of. It was repulsive so I replaced everything where it was and closed the curtain. The back wasn't so bad, now that I had cleaned up, so I curled up on the black leather seats and covered myself with my jacket. The slow rocking of the bus soon had me fast asleep.


	11. Stranded

**LOL poor guy had to sleep on the couch!**

**I know I said this weekend but here you go! **

**So glad to have gotten that final out of the way =)**

**Now I can write more!**

* * *

A sudden jolt startled me, forcing me to roll out of the couch and onto the floor that was covered in cardboard pizza boxes and beer cans.

"Ugh." I got up and rubbed my throbbing head where it had banged against the television stand. Then I remembered Eun. I ran out to where the bunks were and found her dazed, peeking her head out from behind the curtain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just banged my head. It's bleeding a bit." She replied.

"Let me see." I bent down next to the bunk to observe the gash that had formed beneath her hair. "Well it doesn't look that bad. I'm sure you wont need stitches. Let me get you a paper towel to clean it up."

"So what happened? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go check it out in a bit." I handed her a clean paper towel and she wiped up the little bit left in her hair.

"Thanks." She looked away and then her phone rang. "Ha. It's Mae!" She answered it and I left to give her some privacy. The other guys were nowhere to be found so I went outside and found them all surrounding the bus. The road was abandoned at this late hour, and the only visible light was coming a block down from an old brick building.

"What's up guys? What was that?" I walked over to where Jason was bent down and noticed that the front tires were shredded. "What the hell happened?"

"It was the fuckin' pot holes. I couldn't get around them and well, now we're fuckin' stranded." Mac cursed.

"Don't we have spares?" Jason asked.

"Just one. I used the other two weeks ago. 'Fraid we're gonna be here a while."

This wasn't good. I went back inside the bus hoping Eun was off the phone by now. She wasn't, so I waited in the front. I could hear her retelling the events from a few minutes ago. Finally she came and joined me.

"So we're stranded?" She guessed.

"Yeah. Mac's trying to get some help."

"I want to see what happened." She started walking towards the door and I stopped her.

"It's pitch black out, and not the safest place for a girl like you to be at this hour. Also it's freezing…" I objected.

"Okay… I'll be fine…" She ignored me, grabbed her jacket and stepped outside anyway. I immediately followed her out, sticking close to her when I reached her. I wasn't familiar with this city and I didn't think we were in the best part of town.

"Hey! Jason went to check out that building over there. It's a diner! I came back to see if you wanted to come with?" Brent asked joining us outside the bus.

"Are you hungry at all?"

"Yeah a bit." Eun replied. Brent and I waited while she grabbed her bag and fixed her hair then we all walked over to the diner. Jason and David were sitting at a back table so we joined them. The waitress came a few minutes later to take our orders.

"I'll have the French toast please with strawberries." Eun answered her.

"And I'll have the eggs sunny side up and crepes with blueberries." I decided.

"Hold on a second. Is this all separate or together?"

"Together." I answered abruptly before anyone else could say anything.

"Thanks dude!" Brent spoke up.

"Yeah thanks!" Everyone else joined in. Eun smiled over towards me. "You don't have to pay for me. I…"

"No it's okay. It's just breakfast." I replied.

The rest of the table gave their orders and the waitress left for our drinks. Brent was falling asleep at the table.

"Brent wake up!" I shouted, startling him awake.

"Ugh. I'm so tired!!" He whined.

"We all are. We barely slept an hour." I clarified. "What happened to Addie?"

"You slept, I stayed up with her. Mac made a side trip and dropped her off at her hometown an hour ago. It was on the way so…"

"Oh. So what's in Chicago for you?" I turned to Eunice, letting Brent nod off again.

"Nothing. I was planning on staying the weekend with a friend from school. Then I have class Monday. After that I would take the train home."

"That sounds like fun. So does _she_ live in the city?" I had to ask to know if her friend was a he or she…

"Yeah. She shares an apartment with a couple of people there." The waitress came at that time with our food, interrupting our conversation. We all started to eat and then Eun asked, "So what are you guys planning on doing in the city?"

"Not sure yet. I wouldn't mind just hanging out at some of the bars there. I'm not the one that's making the plans though…" I looked towards Jason who was stuffing his face with eggs.

"Oh. We have to go to Ryan's! I already called him and he's got a few bars to take us to." He mumbled through a mouthful.

"Guess that's what were doing!" I answered Eun.

We finished our meal and started heading back to the bus laughing. I had dumped Eun's crumbs all over Brent's hair while he slept and he hadn't yet noticed.

Eun was shivering and I knew this wasn't exactly fun. "I doubt you want to hang out here in the dark with us 'til the tow truck comes. Do you want me to call a cab instead? I'll ride with you so you're not alone." I suggested, knowing that it was better to get her away from this area of town and to safety.

* * *

**So it is super late/early depending on how you look at it. **

**You're stranded in a crappy part of the city... even though it's with a group of sexy boys =P**

**Do you want to stay with them 'til light breaks and the tow truck company opens?**

**Or would you rather ride a taxi to your friend's apartment?**

**Don't for get to "" your actual response too =)**


	12. Conchas

**ENJOY!**

**Don't forget to read all the way to the bottom for your choice!**

* * *

The guys went on ahead as I waited for Eun to respond. She looked around the shady alley behind us and shrugged. "It's alright I don't mind. I'll stay, I like adventures!" I found her words a bit disturbing. I couldn't imagine her in a dangerous neighborhood being an adventure. I wasn't going to leave her alone, that's for sure.

We walked back towards the bus and I was frantically looking around to make sure it was safe. Even though the sun had risen, the stillness around us was discomforting. The guys were already inside the bus when we arrived and I plopped down in relief. Eun came and sat next to me so I wrapped my arm around her so that she could fit come comfortably. The minutes passed in silence, everyone still a bit drowsy.

Eun began to talk about her friends and school when the others had dosed off. I was engrossed in the conversation and didn't notice when the tow truck came. Mac went outside to talk to the driver. I looked at her and knew that I was really starting to fall for her. It was difficult not to when she was so carefree and natural. I hated to think that soon we would part ways. I knew that if I didn't confess my feelings soon, the chance would be lost forever.

"I'm glad we were able to meet the other day. I have been so closed about my feelings since… Well since the separation. You are the first person that I have even brought it up with." I paused not sure how to go on, or if this was even the best time. Eun didn't seem to have any idea about what was on my mind.

Mac came in at that time and interrupted us. The guys startled awake slowly and listened as he explained that there were too many of us to fit in the truck's cab. It was definitely a problem, and since we couldn't drive the bus back we all decided to stay in the area until Mac could return for us.

"So are you still sure that you want to hang around here with us losers?" I joked.

Eun laughed and agreed that she was fine waiting with us.

"Can we at least get out of this area? I don't feel comfortable having Eun here." I admitted out loud.

"I'm fine really!" She insisted.

"You may be, but I am kind of responsible for you at the moment, and I'm not fine with where we are." The guys agreed with me and we started walking down the road. There wasn't much around other than dilapidated buildings and beat up cars.

"Oh look it's a bakery!" After a couple hours of waiting and wandering around we had gotten to the Hispanic part of town. Brent was super excited as always about food.

"Oh conchas!" Eun exclaimed beside me.

"What is that?" Jason asked what I was thinking.

"They are just the most amazing breads ever! You'll love it! C'mon!" I was pulled towards the bakery, the guys following behind me.

"Hola!" The shopkeeper welcomed. I watched as Eun grabbed some tongs and a tray then headed to the front and picked out some bread.

"I want a giant cookie!" Brent shouted from the back. He was like a kid in a candy store. I looked around myself at all the displays and noticed a few that I wouldn't mind trying.

"Haha okay!" Eun walked over to Brent and placed one of the cookies on her tray then went to the register.

"Is everything?" The shopkeeper asked in a heavy Mexican accent.

"Si, gracias." Eun replied as the bread was bagged and wrapped. Eun dug into her purse and I stopped her.

"I can get this." I opposed, reaching for my back pocket.

"No really it's okay. I want to get this." She pulled out her wallet and handed her card over. The shopkeeper rang it up and Eun smiled at me. "I want you to try the conchas!"

"Okay. Thanks." I accepted, as she pulled one out of the white bag. The bun was coated in a chocolate sugar coating.

"Where's my cookie!" Brent whined like a child. Eun shook her head smiling and gave him his cookie. "Yay thanks Eun!"

"Oh this is so good!" I interrupted as I bit into the soft sugary bread.

"Yeah I love these! My dad used to buy them all the time. They are my favorite!"

Jason and Brent wrestled with the bag wanting more sweets as Eun and I walked ahead. Being alone with her was impossible, but I wanted to admit how I felt. This was probably the best opportunity I would get, even if it just didn't seem right. At that moment a car screeched to a halt a few feet away. A young guy, around Eun's age, stepped out of the car and walked towards us. I froze, immediately protective of those by me.

"EUN! What are you doing here?" He walked past ignoring my balled up fists and straight to her, wrapping his arms around her. I watched stunned as she returned his hug, a huge smile on her face.

"Roy! Hi! I was just going to go visit you guys!" The two started chatting and reminiscing leaving the guys and I standing awkwardly behind her. I wondered if this was the friend she was going to stay with. Finally she seemed to remember us and gestured toward us. "Well I'm sure you know who they are. Guys, this is my friend Roy! I was going to go stay with him later!" My gut sank as she confirmed my fears.

Everyone said hello, with the exception of me, and then Eun turned back to Roy.

"So come with us! Amy has a car so you don't have to wait for the tow truck!" Roy urged. A girl that I assumed was Amy waved to them from the drivers seat, rushing the situation. She had been parked there for a few minutes now. Eun looked towards us and then back to him.

* * *

**What are you gonna say?? LOL**

**Will you hitch a ride with your friends or stay with the band?**

**And please read the link I sent you!**


	13. Thanks

**Tralala I hope you like! **

**It's short, and so is the next one...**

* * *

"Yeah that's great Roy! Lemme just say good bye to my friends."

Eun walked over to Jason and Brent first. They hugged her and thanked her for the snacks again; I stood with a look of defiance on my face. Roy noticed and left, getting in the car to wait for Eun to finish her farewells. When she started to walk over to me I felt my heart sink. I never got the chance to say how I felt, or to even admit that she had been on my mind from that very first night I lay eyes on her…

"It was really nice meeting you and the rest of your band. I can't thank you enough for everything, especially for making sure I got safely to Chicago."

She was lost on words so I blurted out the first thing that came. "Call me when you get to your friend's place!"

She stared confused and I realized that what I said had no place in this context. I hadn't learned her number, let alone given her mine. The only way to get out of the embarrassment was to give it to her now, even if it was awkward. She must think I'm some kind of stalker now. Well her embarrassed smile made me think that at least she was okay with this.

"I just want to make sure you get there safe!" I laughed it off and scribbled down my number on the receipt from the diner. She watched unbelieving but accepted the crumpled piece of paper.

"Okay. Thanks…" I wasn't sure if it was shock or reluctance that showed on her face.

"Yeah maybe we can hang out again next time I'm in town!" I smiled as genuinely as I could even though I was beating myself up inside at my spastic goodbye.

"Sure! Well I gotta go… but thanks again!" We hugged semi ill at ease and then she retreated to her friend's car. The guys started to walk away as I watched miserably, my one hope getting further away from me.


	14. Quiet

**Aww so sad =(**

**Comment on what you think! **

**I'll have a longer one up soon!**

* * *

"So? Has she called yet?" Brent came in the bus to check up on me. I shook my head, otherwise ignoring him and turned to look out the window. He walked back outside leaving me to my thoughts. It had been hours now and I hadn't heard from Eun. The guys were planning on hitting a club downtown, but I was too distracted… My mind was on her.

I flipped my phone open again and sighed. Nothing new.

"Dude we're going out to eat. C'mon!" It was Jason this time, calling from the door.

"Nah I'm good." I answered.

"She's fine man. Seriously! Stop worrying and come with us!"

"I'm not hungry." I lied.

"Fine. Well see ya later then." The door closed and I decided to retreat to my bunk. It was so quiet here. It felt like there was nothing now that she was gone. All I could think to do was nap. I opened my phone again but it was just as disappointing as it had been all day.


	15. Message

**Oh No!**

**What's going to happen!**

**I'm glad you're liking these chapters! **

**Hopefully you still do after the next few...**

**Review please!**

* * *

The phone started buzzing underneath the sheets, startling me awake. My hands rummaged through them in search of it and finally my fingers grasped around it. Anxiously I opened it to find that it was just Brent calling.

"Yo! We're done eating want us to bring you something? We can drop it off before we go to the club."

My stomach was growling so I caved in eventually, and then threw my phone to the foot of the bed. They weren't too far away so I thought about going back to sleep when the bus door opened. It was Mac.

"What are you doing here? I thought you all went out to eat!" He chuckled in his mild sense of humor.

"No. I wasn't up for it. Anyway I'm waiting for a call."

"From that girl right? She was real pretty!"

I laughed and agreed. There was no use sleeping now that Mac was back so I went to the back and popped in a movie. I didn't want anyone to think I was depressed. Not really paying attention to what was going on I found myself daydreaming about how things could have been if I'd had the balls to speak up. Sure I had no problem singing to millions, but when it came to confessing attraction I was a coward.

"Here man!" I jumped as a foil wrapped package came whizzing past my ear. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even heard the noise coming from the front.

"Oh grilled cheese! Thanks Jason!" I gobbled my favorite kind of sandwich down before Mac even started the bus. My hunger vanished and I felt in a better mood to mingle with my band.

"Out of the crypt finally." Brent remarked.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." I stole his bag of chips and threw myself on the seat next to him. "So what club?"

"Not sure, Jason is the one making the plans. But we're heading there now if you want to join us…"

"I'll think about it. I was kind of hoping to swing by that building Eun said all her friends lived in."

"That's creepy dude."

"Well I just want to make sure she's safe. After that I'll head to the club or whatever." I defended.

"Fine. Well then tell Mac before he drives past it!"

I gave Mac the directions Eun had given me and we were on our way. Brent's words kept ringing in the back of my mind. What if visiting her was a bad idea? What if she found my concern for her alarming? It's not like I could help myself, I feared the worst had happened. Why couldn't she just call or message me? Well there was no use worrying as Mac pulled to a stop and yelled from the front.

"Well this is the place! I'll swing by right after I drop the guys off at the club."

Brent rolled his eyes at me and I grabbed a last handful of chips before stepping out. The sun was already under the horizon but the twilight was enough to help me see. As the bus pulled away I let me legs lead me to the front door.

"Hello can I help you?" the receptionist kindly asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for a Roy and Amy. My friend is supposed to be staying with them here…" I sounded like an idiot not even knowing their last names.

"Well… I don't know who you are referring to but you are welcome to check the directory. There should be a room phone listed as well. The book is right over there. Sorry I couldn't be of more service." And with that she dismissed me and took a waiting call.

"Great." I mumbled, as I looked through the book and found over a dozen people with the name Amy. Roy was easier, as there were only 2 in the directory. I called the first one and recognized the voice in the message.

"Roy and Woolly, sorry we're out so leave a message like now!" I hung up. I guess they weren't back yet, or maybe something had happened to them. I dialed again anyway since I had no other option at this point.

Surprisingly after five rings the other line picked up. "Woolly."

"Hi, I'm looking for my friend Eun…"

"Eun? She's in town?"

"Oh so you know her?"

"Yeah she's my buddy! But she's not here… at least I don't think so."

"Well she was with Roy and Amy, I guess they were heading back here…"

"Nope. None of them are here. Maybe you can try calling her cell phone?"

"Oh well I don't have it… Do you by chance?"

"No, new phone. But I have Roy's cell."

He gave me the number and I thanked him before hanging up. Well I was a step closer now at least. I dialed the new number but it just went to voicemail after a few rings.

"This is Roy. Message it yeah! BEEP."

"Fuck!" I swore out loud. This was impossible. A lady walking by me gave me a rude stare but I ignored her and walked out.

The sky was completely dark now. Clueless as to what I could do next I decided to walk down the block in hopes of seeing Eun, however unlikely that sounded. If they hadn't made it home they were probably close. At least that's what I thought to make myself feel better. Again I checked my phone but there was no missed call or message.

Around a corner I heard some muffled sounds that sounded like talking. I headed down the alley to check it out and saw a young girl crumpled on the ground while a man was starting to tear her clothes off. He had her restrained with his hand over her face.


	16. Help

**Well this is all I've got for now...**

**I'll see what I can type up next. **

**I know where I want to go with it somewhat, but there are still a lot of patches...**

**If you have any ideas or know what you want let me know!**

* * *

"Get off her!" I yelled senselessly.

Behind a dumpster another man spoke up. "Man, shut up! Who do you think you are?" He advanced on me and before I could turn around and another man grabbed me from behind. They pushed me up against the wall and my head smacked on the brick. I could feel the blood oozing down the side of my face, and my consciousness slowly dimming.

"This will teach you to fuck with us." I heard one man shout, and then a blunt force hit me in the ribs. I felt searing pain on my left leg and then saw the flash of metal from a knife coated in red. There was another stab, and I was finally on the ground, a puddle of blood beneath me.

"Let's go man!" One of them shouted, and they all ran south towards the other end of the alley. I couldn't see the girl anymore so I wasn't sure if they had taken her or not. She might still be lying somewhere like I was. I didn't know, nor did I care as I fought the darkness slowly blinding me.

There was a faint white light far away. I was sure I was dying, there was no other explanation, so I dragged my aching body closer and closer to it. The brilliance got clearer and brighter, my hand reached out to touch the glimmer of hope.

Upon grasping it, I noticed that the light was shaking, or trembling. But how…

It suddenly dawned on me that it was my phone, and it was vibrating. I opened it and answered with the last ounce of energy left in me.

"help me…"


	17. Found

**Fine fine... Here it is!**

**Sorry I'm lagging... **

**Anyway I hope you like! **

**I know where the next chapter is going... **

**So I might have that up soon too =)**

* * *

"Close the door. Let's go!"

"What happened to this one?"

"Stabbed. Looks like a couple broken ribs."

"What about the girl?"

"She lost a lot of blood. Doesn't look like she's going to make it. Looks like the rapists left her to die.

"That's horrible. What's wrong with this world?"

"I know what you mean. That's why Mary and I moved to the suburbs. The city is too dangerous, especially now with a baby..."

"Hey look! This one's waking up."

"Where am I? Agh. My head." Struggling with my consciousness I managed to open my eyes and speak but my whole body felt like it was crushed under a rock. A woman approached me checking over the tubes that were attached all over my face and body.

"Careful now. It's okay, you're in an ambulance. You sustained some head trauma and lost quite a bit of blood. We're taking you to the hospital."

"But… I. I don't. H… How did you…"

"A group of students found you on their way out. Well at least that's what they said. They're being questioned but it looks like the ones who did this to you were long gone by then."

"M... my phone?" I interrupted.

"We have it here. Don't worry sir. First we have to get you to the hospital. Get some rest for now."

There wasn't much to do now. Fighting with the pain was close to impossible so I settled for closing my eyes. The jerking of the ambulance made it impossible to sleep but I kept my eyes closed to avoid the awkward stares from the paramedics. I recalled what they were speaking of before. So whoever the girl was, she didn't have much of a chance. Try as I might I couldn't remember what she looked like, but for some reason I felt the need to remember her. For now I was impeded from looking anywhere other than the ceiling of the van, so I had no clue if she was next to me or not. Eventually though, we stopped and the rush of movement made the pain eminent once again. The gurney they had me strapped to lunged forward and the belts cut into my chest. I must not have received enough pain medication.

My thoughts swirled around half meaningless while I was moved to the inside of a hospital. The bustle inside was ten times worse and I honestly hoped I would die. I wished the light I saw had really been heaven. Had been my final escape. Had been my meeting with God. I was so close. Was it really that much better to be found this way? It's not like I had anything to live for. My days were all a struggle to keep my eyes open. A struggle that I hadn't thought once about when Eun was with me…

Her memory brought out my insecurities. Why hadn't she called? Was I really that undeserving? Was I really meant to live such a sordid life? Without meaning, full of despair? If she had only called… maybe things could have been different. I wondered where my life would lead now... I'd probably end up alone and disabled, just the right punishment for not risking her rejection earlier. How stupid I had been. Why? Why did I have to wait? Why did she have to wait? I pinned down so much on her call, knowing it would never come.

"How is our patient today?" the bright sunny voice of the nurse stirred me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes and noticed for the first time where I had been led. I was in a bright room, on one of two beds. The sunlight shone down on the other bed, casting it in a blissful radiance. It blinded me agonizingly so I looked back at the nurse.

"How is… What day is it?"

The nurse nodded at my question and replied, " You had a rough night but the medicine helped. You've been asleep for about 15 hours now. I'm pleased to say that you should recover well enough."

"Oh that's good to hear." I sighed sarcastically. "Who is that?" I said pointing to the bed next to me.

"That is the one who was brought in with you. She isn't doing well. Here let me close the blinds. It is a bit bright in here." She stood up and went to the window. As the blinds blocked the light I recognized the flowing sleek dark hair of...

"Eun?"


	18. Chance

**Sorry for lagging ass... Gosh! lol**

**And don't fret. You'll see why!**

**Stick around for the question this time!**

* * *

She was standing in the doorway. A look of shock on her face.

"Eun get out of the way! I want to see Amy." Roy pushed past her and ignoring me, went straight to the other bed. "Oh man, Amy."

"Sorry but we're not allowing visitors at this time. Please if you could both step out." The nurse flicked her wrists at them urging them out the door. Eun hadn't strayed her gaze from my eyes. From what I could see, she looked apologetic. I didn't have the opportunity to confirm though as she had been ushered out with Roy before I could say a word. "Honestly who do they think they are? Visiting hours aren't until after lunch…" The nurse muttered quietly as she stepped out after them.

I turned back to the other bed, realization setting in. Of course it made sense now that I felt a connection. I had seen her, however briefly, as she was one of Eun's friends that came to pick her up. Her body was bandaged almost beyond recognition. She didn't seem stirred by Roy's intrusion. I guessed she wasn't even conscious.

I lay back and rested my eyes again. I truly felt for Eun and Roy, now that Amy was in the hospital. And what happened to her was horrible. It didn't strike me until now how much worse she could have been had I not strayed into the alley. So surely this had happened for a reason. It might be selfish to think of this while Amy lay damaged next to me, but I couldn't help it. What was the chance that I had stumbled upon Eun's friend? Maybe this wasn't the end. Maybe I still had another shot with Eun. I hoped with all my being that was the case.

The orderly came in with a tray of food for me then, but I couldn't eat much of it. The food was mushy and cold, and looked barely edible. I had no appetite either due to the past events. My mind was still on Eun, and nothing could snap me out of those thoughts. I hung to the hope that she would come see her friend soon, and that Amy would wake up. She had been through such an ordeal and from what I heard she was struggling to stay alive. It shouldn't be long. It was after all lunch time.

When I was done picking at my plate I placed it on my nightstand and turned on the television. I sorted through the news channels to see if they had anything to report about the attack. Most likely my name would not be mentioned, as it could cause a problem with our sponsors. Channel after channel and I didn't find a thing. It made me wonder where the guys were, and if they had even heard. Could the hospital not contact them? As I started worrying the nurse walked back in the room.

"Would you like me to take that from you?" She pointed at the half eaten food beside my bed.

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry right now." I confirmed.

"I understand. We were unsure about whom to call because your wallet was missing. We can get a hold of your family or friends now that you're awake. Visiting hours are soon so you will get to see them."

"Oh. Okay thanks. Can you please call my driver?" I gave her Mac's number and she walked out of the room to make the phone call. While I lay absorbed in thought again, the bed beside me squeaked. Amy had opened her eyes and was looking at me. She reached her hand up but cringed then lowered it again. "I don't think you should be moving! Are you okay?"

She shook her head and I tried to stand to help her but pain ripped through my chest. I groaned and lay back down clutching at my side. She looked a million times worse than me so I couldn't imagine how she felt.

"I can call the nurse if you need. She was just in here…"

Amy shook her head again and lay back down. I assumed she was too tired to do anything else at the moment, so I let her be. Instead I kept sorting through the channels until I found something cheerful and stupid, _Spongebob Squarepants_.

After twenty minutes of boredom with cartoons, the door opened and this time my band mates walked in.

"Where the hell have you been? How did this happen?" Brent fret out loud.

"Hey guys. And obviously I've been here. Didn't the hospital tell you anything?"

"Well we heard you were attacked." Jason remarked.

"Yeah it happened last night. I saw a few guys attacking her" I motioned to Amy on the other bed "And so I went to stop them. They ganged up on me, and the next thing I knew I was in an ambulance. It's been a horrible night."

"What about Eun? Is she okay?"

I sighed. I wanted to answer that I knew she was, but for all I knew, she was probably trying to avoid me. Jason nodded knowingly and dropped the subject.

"So what time can you get out of this prison?" Brent asked.

"I don't know. The nurse said I should be fine but I feel like hell. I'm pretty sure I have a broken rib."

"Yeah not to mention about a hundred stitches. You look like Frankenstein!" Brent laughed and I couldn't help but smile. In all this mess he could find something to joke about.

"Shut up man. And it's not Frankenstein that looked like this. It was his monster… Or creation… Something like that."

"Yeah man, go to school!" Jason sided with me.

"Oh whatever! Sorry I'm so dumb!" He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

I tried to punch him but failed, recoiling in pain instead. "Ow! I'll be so happy when I can use my arms again…"

Just then the door opened once more and Roy walked in. Well he ran in actually, and headed straight for Amy's bed to hold her hand. Eun lingered behind him at the door, looking towards me and biting her lip.

* * *

**LOL you're so gullible. I really had you believing it was you!**

**But since you're so eager to have things your way...**

**Tell me what you would say to him. Where will you turn this story?**

**I had my own ideas about why you didn't call, but I'm leaving them out for yours!**

**So you chose what happens next! Be VERY VERY detailed or I wont be able to post!**

**And it's been a while since you've had a choice... so make this one good! **


End file.
